


Landslide

by JaneDoe112255



Series: Let Me In [7]
Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Age Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, pacifers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: There is a bad car accident. They are never the same after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI. The summary does not happen until chapter four. We have to set some stuff up first.

Josh and the guys were out at a bar after playing the first concert of the American leg of the Simple Plan tour. Matt had abandoned Josh and the older man’s Coke Zero at the bar counter to go to the restroom about ten minutes ago. Josh was currently pouting; the man wanted to dance with Matt out on the dance floor and the fact that the younger man was taking forever in the restroom was starting to upset him.

 _What the Hell is he doing in there_ , Josh thought to himself, knee jumping up and down with impatience. He wanted to dance. _C’mon, Matt._

Josh suddenly saw a figure out of the corner of his eye but he could not see them very well. The man thought that it was Matt for a second before he turned his head to see. The smile that overtook his face disappeared when he saw that it was just a woman that was coming closer to him. Josh sighed, this would not be the first time that a woman came over to flirt with him when he went to a bar with his boyfriend or the other members of the band. This should be interesting as it always was. Hopefully Matt would come back soon. He hated dealing with this on his own.

“Hey, Babe,” the woman said when she was close enough, she leaned toward Josh to show her cleavage, though Josh was not looking there and would never look there, “my name is Chloe.”

Josh flinched at the word 'Babe', but the man did look at her. She was attractive, Josh could admit. She had dark brown hair and curly hair, kind of like Matt's but longer and more maintained. She was in a two piece black club dress. The top was a spaghetti strap with her midriff showing and a black mini shirt. She also had black stilettos.

“Hey,” Josh said, looking forward and away from the woman while taking a slip of his Coke Zero. He was trying to show his disinterest as clearly as possible, no matter how rude he would come across as.

“Did you come with anyone?” Chloe asked, taking a set at the bar stool next to him.

“My boyfriend,” Josh answered, hoping that she would get the hint and leave him alone. He was never that lucky. 

Chloe made a disgusted face but she did not leave, “he’s not a very good boyfriend, leaving you all lonely,” Chloe started to rub his arm.

Josh cringed away, pulling his arm away from Chloe. He hated being touched by strangers. Fans at concert he could deal with (he asked for it in a way by walking into the crowed) but a random woman who was trying to get into his pants in the middle of a bar is where he drew his line.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I’m gay, and I have a boyfriend. I’m not interested,” Josh looked at her with a serious look on his face. He was about to get up and go to the restrooms to find Matt but she said-

“I can change that,” Chloe told him, leaning in and kissing Josh.

It took Josh a second to process what Chloe was doing to him. When he did, Josh pushed her back with a little more force than necessary and stood up. The man whipped his mouth and glared at the woman. “So, I tell you I’m gay, that I have a boyfriend, and that I’m not interested and you still decide to kiss me?”

“I just wanted to show you a good time,” Chloe said with a pout that was meant to be sexual.

Josh rolled his eyes, “I can have a good time with my boyfriend. Go away.”

Chloe rolled her eyes back at him and finally left the man. She unknowingly passed Matt as she made her way back to her friends.

“What a bitch,” Josh said under his breath, taking a drink of his Coke Zero to try and get the taste of that woman out of his mouth. It did not work.

“Hey, Joshy,” Matt said with an air of anger surrounding him. Not at Josh, but at the bitch.

“Hey,” Josh said back, then sighed, “how much of that did you see?”

“All of it.”

“I didn’t want it,” Josh said with tense shoulders, hoping that Matt would not be mad at him. Josh bit his lower lip in nervousness.

“I know, Baby,” Matt said, leaning closer to Josh in a protective, and almost possessive way that Josh did not mind at all.

“Kiss me?” Josh asked, practically begged, in a whispered tone. He wanted to get that woman's taste out of his mouth.

Matt smirked and immediately attached his lips to Josh’s in a gentle kiss. Josh sighed and leaned into the kiss, making it a little bit deeper.

Soon enough, the kisses was heated with tongue involved. Matt’s hands were in Josh’s hair, pulling on the strands. Josh was practically clinging to Matt’s shoulders.

Matt pulled back. Josh’s lips were red and swollen. They were parted and he was breathing hard. The older man’s pupils were blown out wide.

Matt smirked and whispered in Josh’s ear, “let’s go back to the hotel room, Baby.”

Josh gulped and nodded. Matt took Josh’s hand and led him out of the bar, not caring about his other bandmates right at that moment.

…

Matt finally opened up the hotel room, his lips still attached to Josh’s lips. Josh gasped when the door opened out of surprise but remained attached to the younger man by clinging to his shirt. The younger man smirked and reattached their lips, using his foot to close the door. Matt spun Josh and pinned him against the door.

Josh moaned, relaxing against the door, clinging to Matt’s shirt to make sure that the younger man did not break the kiss.

Matt suddenly picked Josh up, only breaking the kiss for a second, but Josh still whined before they were back together.

When Matt felt the side of the bed hit his knees, he let go of Josh. The older man yelped in fear and clung to Matt. The younger man fell forward slightly. He smirked as Josh pouted up at him.

“That was mean,” Josh whined, attempting to sit up with his legs dangling off of the bed, but Matt pushed Josh down and leaned over and kissed the man slowly. Josh moaned into the kiss and held onto Matt’s shirt.

“How about that?” Matt whispered against his lips.

“Only if you stop,” Josh told him, closing the gap between him and Matt.

“In that case,” Matt smirked, trying to lean off of Josh, but he did not let Matt go that far. Josh pulled on Matt's shoulders to encourage him back down. Matt let out a chuckle and kissed the top of the older man's nose. Josh let out a burst of air and melted into the bed when Matt kissed him again. Matt pushed Josh's shirt up so that he could feel the flat of Josh's belly. The younger man could not help the smile that appeared on his lips when he moved his hands further up and he did not feel any of the older man's ribs.

A few second passed by and both men just stayed like that. Glued to each other and running their hands over each others bodies. Josh was not able to control his hips when they surged forward to rub his already hear, jean covered cock against Matt's. Matt smiled and pushed back slightly to unbutton Josh's skinny jeans.

"Is this okay, Baby?" Matt asked, looking up to meet the older man's eyes.

Josh was already panting when Matt asked the question, fully prepared for Matt to touch him. They had made progress in the sexual part of their relationship, thankfully, though they still were not to penetration. The thought, however did not make Josh as nervous as it once did, and he wanted to ask Matt if they could try penetration with just fingers. Well, Josh thought, they could not get to that part if Matt did not touch him.

"Yes Matty, please," Josh begged, moving his hips to try and encourage Matt along.

"So needy," Matt told the other man, pulling down Josh's pants until they were completely off. Matt then threw the jeans to be picked up later.

"You make me this way," Josh said, moaning when Matt finally found the man's hardness and gave in a quick tug.

Matt smirked at the man's moan before connecting their lips. Josh imminently latched on and whimpered when Matt twisted and tugged.

"And I can make you do whatever I want," Matt whispered into Josh's ear, licking the shell of his ear before moving down. Only stopping when he found the sensitive area of Josh's neck that he knew would drive the older man crazy. Matt sucked at the skin while he twisted his hand around Josh's cock. The older man in turn let out a long moan the was louder than the other he had let out before.

Josh's hips bucked up into Matt's hand, wanting more for the man but not able to articulate it. Matt's hand and sucking already making his head blissfully fuzzy and he was not able to think straight.

Josh's moaning only got louder until Matt covered Josh's mouth with his free hand. Josh whimpered, opening his eyes to look at Matt.

"Quiet down, Baby," Matt whispered in his ear, "as much as I love to hear you, hotels have very thin walls."

Josh whimpered at the order and his hips bucked up into Matt's hand that had stopped moving. The man whimpered again, this time louder when Matt would not move his hand. C'mon Matt, I was so close, Matty please, Josh begged in his mind.

"Quiet down," Matt nearly hissed in Josh's ear and the man had to keep himself from cunning right then and there.

Josh nodded, and had to hold back a moan when Matt started to move his hand again by biting his lip. This time Matt was going slower almost lazy and Josh trying to buck his hips a little faster to trying and tell him to go faster.

But, Matt was not in the mood to take orders and just placed his free hand on Josh hip to still him. "M-Matty. Matty, please faster," Josh whimpered out, "please Matty."

"Shh, Baby," Matt whispered in Josh's ear, "in a minute, Baby."

Josh whimpered again, laying his head down on the bed. After a few minutes, Josh thought that he was going to go crazy because of the slow pace of Matt's hand on his cock. Josh whimpered again, a few tears make their way out of his eyes.

"It's okay, Joshy," Matt whispered to Josh, kissing the older man's cheek, "you look so good like this, Baby."

Josh did not know where the thought came from again, but the thought of having Matt's fingers in him crossed his mind. Josh's cock twitched and he moaned at just the thought. He wanted that so bad.

"Matty," Josh whimpered out, voice sounding desperate as he clung to Matt with one hand. Like he was a life line. Josh wished that Matt would read his mind like he always seemed to be able to, but this time Josh was out of luck.

"What is it, Baby?" Matt ask, kissing Josh on the lips and letting his tongue slip past Josh's lips.

"Will you," Josh tried to ask when Matt broke the kiss, "your fingers Matty," Josh whined.

"What about my fingers, Baby?" Matt asked, having an idea where this was going and hoping that he was right. Matt ran his fingers along the underside of Josh's cock, right under the head

"I-I I want them inside me, Matty please?" Josh let out a little sob as Matt's movements sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body.

"Are you sure, Joshy," Matt asked, wanting to know if he was sure about that, not wanting to hurt the older man in any way.

Josh nodded frantically.

Matt smirked, "are you Joshy?"

"God dammit, Matty please," Josh cried, "I'm begging you. I want it so bad," Josh looked up at Matt, and Matt was able to see the desperation clear in the older man's eyes. Josh was sure.

"I'm gonna get the lube, Baby. I'll be right back," Matt kissed Josh on the top of the head. Josh whimpered when Matt let go of his cock, letting his briefs cover his hard cock back up again. Josh moaned at the feeling, not liking it when he so desperately wanted Matt.

"Matt," Josh whined when the younger man took too long to find the lube, "please."

Matt was back at Josh's side in an instant, rubbing up and down Josh's side soothingly, "I'm right here, Baby Boy."

"Please, Matty," Josh whimpered, squirming and making his hard cock shift in his all too tight briefs, "I need you so bad."

"I'm right here, Baby," Matt said kissing the older man deeply, "I'll give you what you need, Baby."

Josh smirked, "take me higher, Matty."

Matt snorted, "you're adorable," Matt kissed the older man.

Matt then ripped off Josh's underwear before coating his first two fingers in the cinnamon flavored lube that Josh liked.

"Are you sure about this, Baby?" Matt asked, stopping just at Josh's entrance.

Josh let out a cry of frustration. First Matt wanted to go painfully slow and now he was not giving Josh want he so desperately wanted Matt to do. "Matt please, I'm desperate here," the older man begged, looking up at the older with pleading eyes.

Matt smirked, "I can tell," Matt teasing rubbed at Josh's hole.

"Matt, seriously. I'm about to kick you out of here so I can take care of this myself," Josh threatened, glancing down at his achingly hard cock.

"No you're not," Matt whispered in Josh's ear, as if daring him to.

"Give me a reason not to," Josh challenged, moving his hips down to Matt's finger.

Matt then, finally, pushed his finger into Josh's tight heat. Josh let out a breathy moan and let his head fall back into the bed. The man relaxed as Matt pushed in and out of him at the leisurely pace. Thankfully, for Josh, Matt started moving faster.

Matt was soon able to add it a second finger along side the first. Matt kept an eye on Josh's face for any sign of pain or discomfort, but Matt never found any. Only bliss and pure pleasure. That is all Matt ever wanted him to feel.

Josh let out a sod of pleasure when Matt cocked his fingers just right to send a wave of pleasure all through his body.

Matt did not bother to tell Josh to shush, that was lost on the man a long time ago, but Matt did smile and say, "found you, Baby," and continued to rub at the tiny bundle of nerves until Josh was holding onto Matt and sobbing in pleasure.

Josh was already so close. The man reached down to grab his cock, needing to relive some of the pressure there, but as soon as he gripped the base, Matt slapped his hand away.

Josh whimpered at the sting, looking up at Matt. The man was slowly adding a third finger and pushing in and out of Josh fast. Josh whimpered again.

"No touching Josh," Matt said firmly.

Josh whined, desperately wanting the break the order, just to see want Matt would do. But, at the same time, Josh did not want this to end. So, Josh brought both of his hands up. One gripping at the bedsheets above his head and one came to him mouth so that he could bite down on it. Josh felt the pressure build in his core faster with Matt telling him not to touch. Plus, Matt was not letting up on his prostate. Jabbing and rubbing it with every movement of his fingers

Josh moaned and whimpered.

"Are you close, Joshy?" Matt whispered in Josh's ear, taking Josh's hardness in his hand again. He could almost feel how close Josh was.

Josh nodded, with a moan "please, Matty. So close. So close."

"Don't hold back, Baby," Matt said, moving the hand around Josh's cock in time with the fingers in Josh's heat.

Josh let out a cry of "Matty," as he finally came apart.

Matt cooed, slowing his movements as to not overwhelm the man. But he kept moving both of his hands until Josh was finally spent.

"Good job, Baby Boy," Matt praised, kissing the man's now damp hair, "Good job."

Josh smiled up at the man, holding onto the man tightly so that he could bury his face into the older man's chest.

"Thank you, Matt," Josh whispered to the man.

"Your welcome, Baby," Matt responded, slowly taking his fingers out of the man abused and swollen hole.

Josh whimpered at the loss, squirming uncomfortably for a second, then Josh said, "Matty's turn," pushing the younger man back so that he could stand, wincing slightly at the soreness, but he was not going to complain.

"What?" Matt said dumbly, backing up so that Josh could stand before he dropped to his knees.

"Matty's turn," Josh simply stated again as he pulled on Matt's pants and boxers to reveal the achingly hard cock underneath. Josh licked his lips before taking the flesh into his mouth.

Matt moaned deep in his throat, his hands coming to grip at Josh's hair roughly. Josh moaned as well, sending vibrations up the man's cock.

Luckily for Matt, Josh was not in a teasing mood and he quickly got to work, bobbing his head fast and taking Matt all the way down his throat. Josh sucked hard and swallowed around the hard length.

"Oh my God, Joshy," Matt moaned, "keep going, Joshy, keep going. Already so close."

Josh happily obeyed the man's wishes, and soon Matt gave a tiny shout and came down Josh's throat. Matt held Josh's head so that he would stay were he was on his cock. Matt rolled his hips into Josh's face, milking his orgasm.

Matt did not let go until Josh tapped on his leg three times when he was starting to see stars from not breathing for so long. Matt slowly pulled out of Josh, not wanting to hurt him by jerking back too fast.

Josh took in a gulp of air when he was able to, snuggling into Matt's thigh while he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that, Baby," Matt apologized, rubbing the man's head in the places that he might have pulled his hair too hard. Though Josh never complained of Matt's hair pulling(and even seemed to like it), the younger man just wanted to make sure that he did not hurt Josh.

Josh smiled up at his boyfriend, "it's okay, Matty. I'm fine."

"Good, Baby."

"Can we take a shower, Matty?" Josh asked, wanting to get clean so that they could snuggle then go to sleep.

"Of course, Baby Boy," Matt helped Josh stand and kissed the man's cheek.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but pure fluff.

"Uhhh, okay I'm smiling like an idiot," Matt said to the camera that he was indeed smiling like an idiot toward, "okay, hey guys. Sorry if the camera is shaky. My God, my hand is shaking so bad. M-Margo take the camera, please."

"Got it," Matt cousin, Margo, said taking the camera from the man's shaking hands with a smirk. He should have listened to her when she offered to be the cameraman, "why are your hands shaking so bad?"

"Uh I-I am going to buy Josh… I'm gonna buy Josh a ring. A-a wedding ring, or a proposal ring," Matt looked toward Margo with a confused look on his face and asked, "it's a proposal ring, right?" 

"It really doesn't matter, Matt," Margo said, “but it’s called an engagement ring, just so you know.”

“Engagement ring, okay. So anyway, let's go," Matt said, running toward the door, nearly forgetting his wallet in his excitement. 

There was a cut on the video, then the camera was on Matt while they were in the car. Matt was in the middle of a rant. 

"... so, then after this should I ask Miles' permission to marry his son? Is that how this is supposed to work? Wait, should I ask him before I buy the ring, right? I-I know that he is gonna say yes, so it shouldn't matter too much. Josh is with his family right now. Should I call Males to ask him? No, no, that would be rude. I'm not gonna call him. Wait, you are supposed to ask the dad to marry the daughter, so should I ask Josh's mom to marry Josh. Should I ask Mom?"

At this point Margo could not help but laugh at the man's nervous ramblings, "so, you call Josh's mom, Mom?" 

"That's really all that you got from that rant?" Matt asked with a face of disbelief, "I need a little bit of help here, Marg’."

"Matt, c'mon. If Josh's mom lets you call her Mom, I think you'll be fine," Margo reassured the man, patting his shoulder. 

Matt let out a large sigh, knowing that Margo was right but not wanting to admit it. He never wanted to admit when his cousin was right.

"That was a very Josh-like thing to do, by the way," Margo commented, mocking the sigh. 

They both then looked at each other and then busted up laughing for a few minutes. 

"Matt is just slowly turning into Josh," Margo said to the camera, "I mean, Matt's even wearing Josh's pants," Margo pointed the camera to show Matt’s pants that did look like a pair that Josh owned.

"I wanna clarify, that these are not Josh's pants, we just so happen to own the same pair. Josh, on the other hand likes to steal my hoodies and sweaters all the time," Matt told both the camera and Margo. 

“Are you complaining about that?” Margo asked, looking at the man.

“No,” Matt shook his head, “it’s cute. I just wanted to say that if anyone steals the others clothes in this relationship, it’s Josh, hands down.”

“I’ve seen you steal his scarves,” Margo said in a matter of fact tone. 

Matt glared at her for a second before he reached for the camera and said, “turn that off.”

When Margo turned the camera back on, a bird decided that it was a good time to fly past Matt’s car while Matt was driving. 

“Oh my God, a fuckin’ suicidal bird,” Matt shouted, mouth open wide, Margo started laughing, “why the fuck are there suicidal birds around here?”

“I don’t,” Margo placed her hand over her heart while still laughing.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, concern in his tone.

“Yeah, that just scared me is all.”

“I wanna go back and kill that bird,” Matt said as they pulled up to the jewelry store, “it scared you and almost made us crash.”

“Matt, that’s horrible,” Margo scolded the younger man.

“What?” Matt said innocently as he stopped the car, looking at Margo, “it was suicidal anyway, I would just be doing it a favor.” 

“Okay, Matt, before we enter this place, clear your mind of all bird suicide and/or homicide,” Margo playfully ordered, already unbuckling her seatbelt to get out of the car. 

Matt closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply as if he was meditating, then said, “nope, I’m still thinkin’ about it,” before jumping out of the car. 

“I really like this one,” Matt said with a big smile, after over an hour and a half of looking at rings, he was pointing at a ring out of the many that the jeweler was showing them at that moment. The ring had two rows of diamonds, separated by a thick band of gold in the middle and the top and bottom. The top row of diamonds were a beautiful sapphire blue that almost matched Josh’s hair, and the ones at the bottom where the normal, white diamonds that were still very beautiful.

“Do you think Josh will like it?” Margo asked with a smile of her own, knowing that he would. 

“He’ll love it.” Matt said with nod, almost tearing up “I-I’ll take this one.”

“So, how are you feeling?” Margo asked as they walked out of the store.

“Good, good. Super nervous, though,” Matt answered, honestly. 

“Why are you super nervous?” 

“I don’t know,” Matt said with a shrug, “I’m not even going to propose to him yet.”

“When are you planning on proposing to him?” 

“During the last concert of the Canadian leg of the Simple Plan tour,” Matt said, like he already had it planned out in his head… he did. 

“Sounds like a plan, man,” Margo said, high-fiving the younger man, “I’m gonna need a ticket to that show, just so you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

There was a few moments of silence before Matt said, “Oh my God.”

“What?” 

“I’m less than three months from proposing to the love of my life,” Matt’s smile was huge and he had happy tears in his eyes. 

“Turn off the camera, I’m gonna start crying.

…

Matt was not sure how he was able to pull this all off, and knew for a fact that he would not have been able to pull all of this off without the help of his bandmates and the crew and Simple Plan. 

Matt had been avoiding Josh all day because he was so nervous and he knew that Josh would be able to pick up on that. The older man would then ask him what was wrong again and again until Matt proposed before the concert. He did not want to ruin this plan that he had been planning for months. 

They were able to lose Josh as he went to his dressing room to do whatever it was that he did in his dressing room, and Matt, Mike, and Ian took the stage once again. Matt took center stage for the first time during a Marianas Trench concert. 

“Okay, if we can take up a little more of your time, I promise that it will be worth it,” Matt promised the audience, they then cheered though they did not know what Matt was talking about, “I would pull out your phones and start recording now,” Matt recommended. 

When they heard that Josh was being lead back onto stage by their guitar tech, Bret, they all started playing and Matt had to breath through his nervousness before he started singing his song.

“I think this was from a while ago  
We could barely breathe after the show  
I've got a scrape and a bruise or two  
And the crowd got the best of you”

Mike nodded his head toward Josh as he walk on the stage so that Matt would know that Josh was there. Matt ignored the older man for now, just singing.

“I can see through the picture frame  
Waving arms and the lighter flame  
Sing along cause we think we're good  
Sing along cause we know that one day”

After that verse Matt turned and starting walking toward Josh. Matt could not help but smile at Josh’s very confused look on his face. He looked like he wanted to ask what was going on, but he did not, just listening to Matt sing. Listening to Matt sing to him a song that he wrote for them a couple of years ago.

“You and I would stand right there  
And everyone would stop and stare at us  
You get that starry eyed look when you're dreaming too much”

“Push our way up front and leave it all behind  
I can cross my dirty fingers and hope the stars align  
Someday I'll know how it feels right there  
This stage I remember”

“Baby, that’s not the stage I want to remember,” Matt said into the microphone looking at Josh right in the eyes as they all stopping playing the song, “I want to remember this one too.”

“What are you saying, Matty?” Josh whispered, voice barely picked up by the microphone, confused.

“I’m asking, Joshy,” Matt said, taking off his guitar so that he could lay it on the ground, and the man took out the ring box out of his jacket pocket (the place that it had been living these past few months). He then got on one knee. Matt breathed out slowly, and asked “will you marry me?”

The crowd cheered and clapped, but none of that mattered. All that mattered to Josh and Matt right now was them. Josh seemed to freeze for a second before he reached into his own jacket pocket to pull out a ring box. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Josh said, loud enough for the headset to pick on. The crowd yelled louder, clapping and cheering. Matt and Josh smiled at each other before Josh tackled Matt in a tight hug.

When they broke apart, Matt put Josh’s ring on his finger and Josh did the same. 

“Is this real?” Josh asked as he and Matt stood up. He felt happy tears in his eyes as he stared at his ring. 

“It sure feels real,” Matt said, already getting used to the weight of the ring on his finger. Matt pulled Josh into another really tight hug, easily accommodating the hug into a hold when Josh wrapped his legs around his waist. Josh felt a few tears stream down his face as he hid his face in Matt neck. 

Mike then suddenly started singing-

“Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
'Cause I only want to make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true”

Mike repeated the verse and Ian played his drums as well. 

“Wait, Joshy,” Matt said over the sound of Mike and Ian playing, “you did not say anything.”

“Wha’,” Josh said, it not computing for a second before his smile got even bigger, “yes, yes, of course, yes, Papa Bear. A thousand times yes.” 

They hugged again and kissed. 

Matt then said, “I say yes too, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more drama that I love so much.


	3. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has bad news and Josh already got some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad chapters have begun. Grab your tissues and get ready.

Matt’s grandmother wanted to talk to him. Matt knew what “talk to him” meant. It meant that Matt did something wrong or something that she did not like, and his grandmother wanted to do whatever was in her power to get him to stop. Matt had a feeling that he knew what he had done to make her mad, and the man was determined not to let her stop his and Josh’s marriage. She could not. Though he knew that there were things that she could do that would make him not marry Josh. 

All Matt could do was pray that she would not do any of that.

“I do not like this, Mathew,” his grandmother said as soon as Matt entered the same room that she was in. Her voice deadpan. 

“I do a lot of things that you don’t like, Grandmother,” Matt said, trying not to roll his eyes at his grandmother, and it was true. Quitting college to join the band, having friends like Mike and Ian and Kevvy and most of his other friends, and dating Josh for all of these years, among other things. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Without a beat, Matt’s grandmother said, “I can’t allow you to marry a man,” as if it was common knowledge. 

“I will, Grandmother,” Matt said stubbornly. He could not just let his grandmother not let him and Josh get married just because they were both males. He loved Josh way too much to do that to him. 

But he loved his family too. 

“You know what I can do, Mathew,” his grandmother said, looking at Matt right in the eyes as if daring him to say anything after that. 

“You’ve said that before,” Matt hissed, and Matt hoped that she was just using this as a scare tactic again. It had to just be a scare tactic. It had to.

“This time I cannot let this go,” his grandmother told him, “I cannot allow you to marry a man.”

Matt could not say anything anymore. He knew exactly what his grandmother could do. She could completely cut him off from the family and his family off from him. Matt did not care about the money, he honestly did not. Both he and Josh made more than enough money from the band, Matt’s solo career, and Josh’s producing and writing for other artists, and so on, to live more than comfortably in Vancouver. If it was just a matter of the money, Matt would not care at all. His grandmother could cut him off from the family. But it was not just a matter of money, it was a matter of the rest his family. His grandmother would not let anyone from his family talk to him ever again, and she would never let him to talk to anyone in his family. He would never be able to talk to or see his Mom or Dad or Margo or Danny ever again. As much as Matt did not want to admit it, he needed those members of his family members as much as he needed Josh, and he knew that he could not ask those family members to choice him over the rest of their family especially when most of them could use the money from his grandparents. He could not lose them just because of his grandmother, but he also could not lose his baby boy because of his grandmother. 

Matt would not necessarily have to lose Josh, though. Josh understood the importance of family more than any other man that he knew. So, hopefully he could understand why they could not get married. At least not yet. 

“It is your choice, Mathew,” his grandmother said as if it was common since. 

Matt left, his grandmother knew what his choice was. 

…

Matt drove home, feeling awful. The man would have to tell Josh what happened between him and his grandmother and he did not want to. This would devastate Josh. The older man wanted to get married so bad, he was so excited. Before Matt left to go talk to his grandmother Josh was passionately rambling on about the wedding decorations and how they had to match everything. Matt could not have held back the smile of he wanted to as he tried to get Josh to focus more on the date or where they were going to have it before they worried about the decorations. Josh had pouted, but they talked about the place they were going to have it, and Josh said that if they were not going to have it in the summer, they were going to call it off. That had been a joke. This, however, was not a joke. 

They did have to call off the wedding. 

Tears pricked the young man’s eyes as they though entered his mind, but he refused to let them roll down his cheeks. This was not going to be forever, it could not be. They were going to get married, just not as soon as they originally planned.

When Matt entered his his house the energy felt off. The man did not know how to describe it. The energy simply felt off. 

“Josh?” Matt shouted. The older man did not seem to be home. Matt went to the kitchen because Josh always left him a note when he left the house and either Matt was gone or if he was asleep. One time went he did not, Matt remembered how it felt a little over three years ago when that monster kidnapped Josh. The helplessness and fear that he felt came flooding back and Matt had damn near had a panic attack. Josh had come back home to Matt barely able to breath and his heart pounding and tears streaming down his cheeks. The rest of that night had been spent on the couch cuddling and watching movies that Josh and Matt liked to make fun of. 

But no such note was found when he went to the kitchen. "Hey, Joshy," Matt shouted out to the empty room, "where are you, Baby Boy?"

Suddenly, Matt's phone chimed and it was a message from Josh that read "i'm in the room papa."

Matt frowned down at the message. Josh had to be feeling bad if he was texting Matt and not shouting back or coming into the kitchen with Matt. 

"Hey, Baby," Matt said when he entered his and Josh's bedroom, the status of their wedding completely forgotten when he saw that Josh was curled up on the bed facing away from Matt and shaking. He honestly could not tell if Josh was big or little and he could not tell why Josh was shaking. "What's wrong, Sweet Boy?" the man asked, talking to Josh like he was little until proven otherwise. Little Josh could get upset when Matt or the guys talked to his like he was a 'big boy' as Josh liked to say. The most that big Josh would do was glare at them. 

Josh whimpered in a way that broke Matt's heart. Josh then turned to Matt and the man thought that his heart would shatter. The baby had tears in his eyes and Matt recognized what that shaking was Josh's attempt to hold bad his tears. 

Matt walked over to the baby and sat down on the bed. Matt allowed Josh to curl up to his side with his head on the man's chest. The baby suck his thumb in his mouth. 

"Baby Boy, tell Papa what's wrong," Matt whispered into the baby's ear, running his fingers through the baby's hair to try and comfort him. Josh opened and closed his mouth but he seemed unable to speak and the baby let out a tiny sob and sucked on his thumb a little harder. The baby suddenly thrust his phone into the man's hand. After he did that, the baby curled up into a tight ball around Matt and squeezed his eyes shut causing more tears to stream down his face. 

The man looked down at the baby, not sure if he should open the phone. But it seemed to be the only way that he could get to the bottom of what was wrong so he did. Matt saw that there was a text exchange between Josh and Mr. Peter in which Josh was sassing Mr. Peter about something that the older man said. That was not something that would make Josh so upset. Matt then saw a text that Josh got from his sister. I read "Mom has just been diagnosed with Lewy body dementia" and Matt felt like he was punched in the gut. He knew the lewy body dementia ran in Josh's family and Josh had been terrified for years that it would start to affect his mother because she was getting older. Josh hardly ever talked about that, but he was still scared of that. Now, that fear was real. 

"Oh, Baby Boy," Matt whispered in a choked up voice, feeling tears enter his own eyes, "everything's going to be okay, Sweet Heart."

"How?" Josh cried to Matt's chest. 

Matt did not know who to answer that question, and the worst part was, that was not to only bad news that Josh would have to hear that day. Matt did not want to tell the baby what was going on with the wedding especially when he was already sobbing on his chest, but he had to. There would be no other good time, there would never be a good time.

When the baby stopped sobbing, Matt looked down at him and kissed his head. "I'm so sorry, Baby Boy," Matt whispered in his ear, "but Papa has some more bad news too."

Josh looked up at the man with fear in his eyes. The baby did not want to hear anymore bad news. His Mommy was dying, that was bad enough. He did not want to hear whatever his Papa had to say, but Papa did not seem like he was going to stop, so the baby looked at at him and listened.

Matt went on the explain what happened between he and his grandmother in a way that the baby would be able to understand. In the end he said- 

"We won't be able to get married yet, Baby Boy," and a few tears escaped his eyes despite him trying his earnest not to let them. 

"Wha'?" Josh asked, seemingly not able to process what Matt was saying to him. They were not able to get married. Because Matt's grandmother said so. Josh felt his bottom lip start to tremble as a whole new wave of tears filled his eyes. Soon Josh was once again sobbing onto Matt's chest, and Matt could not remain strong for his baby boy like he normally was able to and started to cry as well. 

"I'm so sorry, Baby Boy," Matt said with emotions in his tone as he held his baby tighter and ran his fingers through his baby's hair. Matt did anything to try and say that he was still there, that just because they could not get married did not mean that they were not still a couple. Matt was trying to say that Papa was still the baby's Papa.

"I am so sorry."

…

"We should go on a vacation," Josh blurted out about two weeks after all the bad news was given out. 

"Huh?" Matt asked, looking up from where he was replacing the strings on one of his older guitars at the kitchen table. 

"A vacation- an extended period of leisure and recreation, especially one spent away from home or in traveling. Called a holiday in the UK," Josh told the younger man with a smirk, making to stand next to the kitchen table. 

The older man chuckled and rolled his eyes at that, "how come it does not totally shock me that you can recite the dictionary definition of the word vacation?"

"I don't know," Josh shrugged with a smiled, but then his smile faded as he continued, "but I'm serious, Matty. The last couple of week have been, I don't know, not good," Josh started shifting his weight from side to side anxiously, wondering for a second if Matt would take all of this the wrong way and think that Josh was trying to say some bad or mean, "and I just want some time to be alone and to reconnect. W-w-we haven't been o-ourselves since… well, you know."

Matt sighed, he knew that the older man was right, they did need some time to reconnect. Plus, some time to get away sounded absolutely amazing at this point, especially with a tour coming up in not even a mouth and since they had about two more weeks that they could do nothing in the studio. It was the perfect time. 

"I'm game," Matt smiled and Josh looked like he was about to start jumping up and down with how happy he looked. It was adorable. 

"But I have two conditions," Matt said with a smirk, pushing back the chair the he was sitting on and opening his arms out wide to tell Josh to come and sit on his lap. Josh listened and walked over to Matt before sitting on the shorter man's lap and raising an eyebrow in question. Asking what the conditions were. 

"One, you are not working at all on this vacation," Matt said firmly, knowing that Josh had the bad habit of working most of the time that he was on vacation. Josh pouted at that but nodded. He must really want to go on this vacation. "And two, I get to see my baby at least once," at that Josh smiled shyly and nodded. He could be little some of the time. The man had not really had the chance to be little for a while now. 

"I-I can do that, Papa Bear," Josh whispered, letting his head rest on the younger man's shoulder. 

"Good," Matt said with a smile of his own, "so, where did you have in mind?"

"Mexico, maybe," Josh answered, "or Hawai'i."

"I don't think we've ever been to Hawai'i alone, Baby," Matt told him, already thinking about all of the things that they could do together in Hawai'i and he smiled. 

"Hawai'i it is then," Josh said, hopping off of Matt's lap, cause the younger man to grunt with the force. 

"You are big, you know," Matt asked, rubbing his legs. Josh sometimes seemed to forget his true size, even in big space. In little space, it has caused Matt many sore backs over the years, but he was not going to complain about that. 

Josh shrugged with a smirk, "nothing you can't handle," Josh then left the room, swaying his hips, and Matt could not help but roll his eyes at that. 

Yes, this vacation is just what they needed.

…

Matt had not smiled more in the last two and a half weeks than he did that day. Both he and Josh were so excited about their Hawaiian vacation that they started planning two days ago. 

"I'm 'cited," Josh said, bouncing on his toes when Matt shut the trunk of the car they were taking to the airport. 

Matt could not help but smile at Josh's words. It was obvious that the boy was in between headspaces but leaning more towards little and he might be little when the day was all said and done.

"I can tell, Baby Boy," Matt said, ruffling the boy's hair, "I'm excited too, Baby," Josh giggled and leaned into Matt's touch. 

"Hop in the car," Matt told Josh when he opened the passenger's side door, letting the boy's bum as he did so. Josh listened with a giggle, and Matt buckled the boy in when he was ready. 

"Coulda done it," Josh pouted up at the man. The boy was not the biggest fan of Matt going things for him that he could, unlike his little side. Though the boy could live with it even once in a while. 

Matt kissed the boy's forehead and said, "I know, Baby, I just wanna take care of you, okay?" Matt ran his fingers through his hair. It was no secret that Matt felt horrible for everything that his grandmother did to them, and was taking every opportunity to make it up to Josh, especially by taking care of him in ways that he normally would not when Josh was big. But Josh did not mind, most of the time. 

"Okay," Josh nodded.

Matt went over to the drivers side and started to drive. 

"Jellyfish," Josh smiled and started clapping when one of the band's songs came on the mix CD that they were playing. 

Matt smiled at the boy's enthusiasm for this band. 

Soon, they came to a red light, "how many minutes to the airport, Baby?"

"Five minutes," Josh answered when he looked at the clock. 

"We're going to get there super early," Matt said, momentarily looking over at Josh, "see what happens when you let me manage the time?" 

By time Matt finished the statement the light turned green.

Matt took his foot off the break and pressed the accelerator. 

"We get places really, really early, so then we have to wait around and be board for a super, super long time," Josh sassed with a smirk. 

Matt rolled his eyes at the statement, taking his eyes off of the road to look at Josh. 

Both Josh and Matt eyes ment before Josh's eyes widened in fear. Matt's eyes grew concerned, and his eyes flashed back toward the road.

Before Matt could asked what was wrong he saw out of the corner of his eyes what Josh was afraid of.

A car was speeding straight toward them and there was nothing that Matt could do about it. No amount of speeding up or slowing down would stop the car from hitting them. 

And that is exactly what it did.


	4. Landslide Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh wakes up. Matt does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to update and it's such a short update.

Josh awoke with a whimper. His head was pounding, and it felt like he was stuck in a way that he could not explain. The baby was also deep in his little headspace and he felt really, really confused and scared and he just wanted his Papa. 

Josh turned his head to try and open his eyes, but the baby could not. When he turned his head it exploded in pain. The baby whimpered again and squeezed his eyes shut to try and make the pain go away. His Papa would be able to take the hurt away. Where was he? Josh wanted really, really badly. 

The only way that Josh was going to find his Papa was by opening his eyes and looking for his Papa. So, that is what Josh did. He opened his eyes. 

The baby allowed for his eyes to adjust to the bright light that was surrounding him. He blinked fast, the light making his headache worse, but he did not care. The baby needed to ring his Papa.

Once his eyes where used to the light, the baby took in his surroundings. There was metal everywhere- enclosing him. Almost like he was in a box. A metal box. But it was not really a box because there were big holes everywhere. That was where the light was coming out of. 

The baby blinked a few more times, trying to make his child-like mind comprehend what he was seeing. It was hard. The baby was too little and his head hurt too much for him to think stright. He hurt too much in general. Now that he was more awake, the baby that most of his pain centered around his right arm and his right ribs and his head. Josh whimpered as his shifted slightly so that most of his weight was on his left side. After the initial pain from moving subsided, shifting did help the pain, if only a little bit. The baby was still glad that he did not hurt as bad. 

Now, the baby just needed to find his Papa. His Papa would make everything all better. Papa would fix his booboos, like he had done so many times before. Papa always put bandages on scrapes, help his rubbish arm under cold water when he accidentally burned himself cooking. Papa even cleaned and bandaged his wounds when he would hurt himself a long time ago. Before Papa became his Papa. Before Josh even realized that he had this side to himself. 

After he was done helping Josh clean up his owies, Papa would cuddle him until he fell asleep. Maybe he would even make him a baba and turn on a movie. That sounded nice, but first, Josh had to find his Papa. 

"Papa?" Josh whimpered out, moving his head to the left more, ignoring the pain that it caused. Then, the baby saw his Papa, and it made tears come to his eyes. The tears were not from relief as one would expect. The tears were from the state of his Papa. 

His Papa was slumped to his right side The man's forehead was bleeding from a gash that seemed to come from his left side. Papa's arm, that must have been reaching out for Josh with the way that it was positioned, was twisted in a sickly and unnatural way. There was blood coming out of his mouth. Josh could not see his legs, but with how the rest of his body looked, Josh thought that he did not want to see Papa's legs. His Papa's eyes were also closed. Whether his eyes were closed from sleep or unconsciousness, Josh did not know, but the baby wanted to think that it was just from sleep. 

That is when Josh remembered what happened. Papa was trying to go on the green light and someone hit them. That's why they were hurt. They were in an accident. 

"Papa!" Josh said a little bit louder, trying to wake his Papa up, "G-gotta get up! Gotta get to a doctows!" and it was true. Papa was hurt from the accident. He was hurt really, really badly, and as much as Josh hated it, he needed a doctor. Only a doctor could fix his Papa. 

"Papa!" Josh shouted, lower lip starting to tremble and tears starting to fall from his eyes. Josh's breathing started to pick up as adrenaline started to rush through him, making his pain go down to a more manageable level. Not that he cared about his pain anymore, he only cared about his Papa. 

Josh looked around with his eyes, not wanting to move his head, to try and find a way out. The baby needed to find a way out. He needed to find help for his Papa. While he was looking for a way out, he noticed that there was something leaking from under the steering wheel. The baby did not know what it was at first. He thought of what could leak from a car. Water could and so could oil. So could gas. 

The thought that it could be gas scared the baby. Gas leaking inside of a car was very dangerous. It could make the car explode. They had to get out of here. Before something even worse happened. 

"Papa! Papa!" Josh shouted, more panic entering his tone, "Wake up, Papa. Please," the baby begged, needing his Papa to wake up. "We in dangew."

Josh was starting to realize that his Papa was not going to wake up, at least not right now. It was up to the baby to get them out of the car. First, Josh knew that he would have to get himself out the car. There was no way the he could get himself and his Papa out at the same time. 

With effort that Josh never thought that he would need, he unbuckled his and his Papa's seatbelts. Unbuckling his Papa's seatbelt caused him to sag forward slightly. There were no signs that he knew what was going on. Josh stared at his Papa for a while, hoping that he would show any signs that he was alive beside the slow rise and fall of his chest, but none was found. 

The baby held his breath as he moved so that he could open the car door. It was painful as he knew it would be, but nothing that the baby could not manage. Especially now that he was on a mission. Josh gripped the handle as firmly as be could with his right hand without hurting himself more and pulled. The door did not open and the baby felt a pang of panic run through him and his heart started to beat so hard that he could hear it in his ears. The baby had to get his Papa out. To get Papa out, he had to get himself out, and Josh could not do that unless the car door decided to open. 

With a grunt Josh pushed all of his weight against the car door and it opened with an audible pop. The baby fell out of the car when it opened onto his hands and knees. Josh hardly registered the pain as he stumbled onto his feet and staggered to the drivers side door. The only thing that was on his mind was that he needed to get his Papa out before it was too late and that he needed to get his Papa help. 

Josh reached out with his left hand to try and open the door, but it would not open. Josh pulled harder, but it did not open. No matter how hard Josh pulled on the handle, the door would not open. Josh needed to find another way to get his Papa out. The baby chanced a look at the steering wheel and saw that the gas was leaking faster. 

Josh did the only thing that he could think of. He reached under his Papa's shoulders with his arms, interlocked his fingers to his Papa's chest, squeezed and then (Josh thanked adrenaline for this next part) pulled his Papa up and out of the car. The bottom of the broken window cut into his forearms when he reached in and it went even deeper when he pulled out. He knew that he should feel the pain, but he did not. The baby also knew that he must be hurting his Papa as well and he knew that he would feel bad about that later, but accidentally hurting his Papa was better that his Papa and him being blown up. 

Matt's feet hit the ground, but Josh did not take the time to think about that as he dragged his Papa away from the car, using the last of his adrenaline fused strength. In the back of his mind, Josh thought about how he should not move a person if they are unconscious because it could hurt them more than they already are. This was, of course, unless it was an emergency. In the baby's mind, a car that could explode was an emergency. 

About 50 yards away from the car, Josh's strength wore out, and he could not pull his Papa anymore. The baby laid his Papa down as gently as possible. By instinct, Josh covered him with his own body. His instinct was right, as not even a few seconds later, his Papa's car exploded. Josh could feel the force of the blast behind him. The baby did not care look back, not wanting to see the destruction. 

"Sir, sir!" Josh suddenly heard the sound of a young boy. Josh turned his head from where it was now against his Papa's chest to see a boy that could not be over 13 years old. 

"Oh my God, are you okay, sir?" the boy rummaged through his pockets, "I-I going to call 911." 

Josh nodded, suddenly starting to get tired. Very, very tired. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe if he fell asleep, he would wake up and everything would be back to normal. His Papa would be awake and smiling at him. They would be having fun on their vacation. They would be swimming because that is all that his Papa wanted to do. Maybe if he fell asleep, everything would be better. 

"Sir, you need to stay awake! Sir!" Josh could barely hear the voice of the boy shouting at him. But the baby did not want to stay awake, he wanted to sleep. 

So, that is what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Josh at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long.

"Sir, you need to sit down," a nurse said, placing her hands on Josh's shoulders to force him to stop running alongside Matt, who was being wheeled somewhere on a gurney, "we need to check you out." 

"N-No, Matty. Focus on Matty," Josh said, breathing hard, pointing at Matt, who disappeared behind double doors.

"We have as many people as we can working with Matt," the nurse told him in a kind voice, leading him into an exam room by a hand on his shoulder, "now we need to focus on you."

"N-no, M-Matt," Josh said once again. He did not want anyone looking over him. They should be with Matt.

"Matt will be okay," a male voice told him. He must have been a doctor, "now will you sit up on the bed and show me that arm?"

Josh glared at the doctor, starting to become angry that they kept trying to get him to do something that he did not want to do, "no," he hissed, turning so that no one could see his arm.

The doctor raised his hands in surrender, "okay, I will show you a waiting room," he said, knowing that there was no way that he could exam Josh without his consent. 

"Are you insane," the nurse whispered angrily in the doctor's ear, "he obviously needs medical attention."

"We cannot give him medical attention if he doesn't consent. He is an adult."

"This way, Sir," the doctor said, leading the way to a waiting room that was close to where Matt would be going into surgery.

...

Josh had no idea how much time had passed before Mike and Ian showed up. The man had called him after he got the doctor off his back. The man had not mentioned that he had been hurt in the accident too. He was not even that hurt. Sure his ribs ached, and his head pounded, and his right arm throbbed and had already bled through the gauze that the paramedics had wrapped around it, but he was fine.

"Josh," Mike whispered, "what is that?" he pointed at Josh's bloody arm that he was holding to his chest.

"Nothing," the younger man grumbled, holding the arm tighter to his chest, it helped his arm hurt less. 

"Josh, that's not nothing," Ian told him, "you need to get that looked at." 

"No," Josh grumbled. He was not sure why he was so stubborn about this. The man knew for a fact that he needed to get seen by a doctor, even if he hates them. But at the same time, Josh could only focus on Matt. Matt was much more hurt than Josh was. Josh was fine, he had been through worse in his life, and he was hardly injured. Of course, in reality, Josh knew that he was injured and probably needed to see a doctor, but the boy did not care. He needed to focus on Matt. The man could not be there with Matt, and the man hated it. Josh wanted to be there with Matt as soon as he could. If he went to a doctor, then there was no guarantee that he would be able to be with Matt as soon as that younger man was out of surgery. Josh could not do that. He just could not. 

Mike sighed; he knew that there was no way that they would be able to convince Josh to see a doctor if he did not want to. The man was simply too stubborn for that. 

So, all three of them sat around, not talking, not even knowing what to say. They were all tense. For Mike and Ian, it reminded them of a time about four years ago when they were in a very similar position, waiting to see if Josh would even survive. Neither of them ever thought that they would be it this situation again, and they hated it. 

About thirty minutes later, a doctor came out, he had blood all over him gloved hands, and he looked like he was a man on a mission. 

"I need to speak to Mathew Webb's family," he said in a gruff voice. 

"I-I'm his fiance," Josh said, in almost a shy voice.

The doctor nodded, "you'll do," he said. The doctor then went off to explain that Matt was not in good condition, but they could save him, but they had two ways that they could save him. One would take two procedures, and it was slightly less dangerous but had a longer recovery time. The second way was that they would do it all it one procedure, but it would be somewhat riskier. The doctors need Josh to decide which one they would do. 

After a few seconds of deliberation, Josh said, "The- the second one."

"Are you sure." 

"Y-yes," Josh said with a nod, even though it made him slightly dizzy, "Matt wouldn't wanna do two surgeries, he would want it all done as soon as possible with the shortest recovery time. He does not like being in bed."

Mike and Ian nodded behind him, knowing that the younger man was right. 

The doctor then left to do as Josh wanted. 

...

Thirty minutes had passed, and Josh was getting more and more anxious and restless. He could not stop his leg from bouncing up and down, and the man could feel his breath picking up more and more every second. His stomach was also starting to hurt, causing him to curl up on himself as much as his hurt arm will allow. 

"Hey, Buddy," Josh startled when he hard Ian's voice, though he soon melted slightly because Ian used his nickname for him, "penny for your thoughts?"

"I want Matty," Josh whispered. tears pooling in his eyes. 

"I know you do," Ian responded sympathetically, putting his hand on Josh's shoulder, "but, you know what?" the man hummed in questioned, "before you know it, Matt will be awake and being an ass and begging to be let out of bed before he can." 

Josh let out a puff of air that Ian assumed was supposed to be a laugh.

"I know," Josh sighed as much as his aching ribs and hurting stomach would let him, "I don't like this." 

"I know, Buddy," Ian was about to say more when there was a sudden screaming voice. 

Ian did not even process what was being said nor by whom. What he did know, however, was that an older woman was yelling at Josh. Before Ian could speak, however, anger got the best of Josh, and he sprang up to get right in the older woman's face. 

"Listen to me, you old fucking hag!" Josh shouted, face turning red, "if you hadn't made Matt call off the wedding, and if you weren't such a manipulative, controlling bitch, this wouldn't have ever happened! We would not be going on vacation!"

"You will speak to me with respect," Matt's Grandmother demanded. 

"Fuck your respect!" Josh shouted, "if it weren't for you, Matt wouldn't be hurt!"

"Josh, Joshy," Mike said, touching his shoulder and forcing him to look at him and Ian, "c'mon, Kiddo, I know you're angry, but you are causing a scene, so let's sit down and try and calm down." 

Josh knew that Mike was right now that he looked around there were many eyes on him, and with his heartrate now high, he was starting to feel dizzy. Almost like he was going pass out at any second. He decided to listen to Mike and sat down.

"Go," Ian told the older woman. 

Josh groaned as the dizziness got worse, and he leaned forward with his head in his hands. The man felt himself fall to the ground, but he did not care; it was comfy on the floor. 

Josh could hear people say his name, but it sounded like it was coming from a tunnel. Everything felt so slow, and Josh just wanted to close his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes, everything would be better.


End file.
